saving kagome
by Shuichi-kun shindo
Summary: COMPLETED STORY......Naraku is finaly dead and Kagome is about to become a mate of Inuyasha.... come and read.. oh btw i got a new story comeing up in gravitation its call TRUE LOVE NEVER DIES away. so come and read...
1. Default Chapter

Hello I hope that you enjoy my story there's going to be a lot of chapters so please bare with me ok while I write this chapters for you. Well I hope you enjoy cause I enjoyed writing them. Oh yea if you see the letters _like this it means that there talking to them selfs._ Ok

Chapter 1. Dreams 

It's was bright and sunny the wind blew gentle across the trees the Gang decided to rest Sango sat beside a tree holding keala petting her softly miroku was helping kagome prepare the lunch, shippou was playing in a near by stream with the other village kids, inuyasha was in a tree sleeping kagome looked up to see what inuyashas doing she saw his ears twitching a couple of times.

"I think inuyashas draming of something" said miroku putting his bowl down he got up brushed the dirt from his clothes and walked over by sango and sat down.

" I wonder what his dreaming about" _He's dreaming about kikyou in just now it man his such an baka. _She turned to look at the food that she made "huh" she sighed havily.

Inuyasha's Dream

He stood in a dark room the only light that was in this dark room was a beam of light shinning down he look forward and saw a meadow he walked in he saw many colorful flowers. He tried to speak but nothing came out so he just let his dream take him. He heard laughter of children he looked over and there was a house on top of a hill he saw three kids playing and laughing when he got closer he noticed that the two kids look like him and his brother sessohmaru but the other kid was mistirous to him he just sat and watch the three kids enjoying them self. He couldn't believe that him and his brother were playing together with this strange girl that he never met before in his life, He then saw two adults standing by there home watching the kids play, the little girl ran to the female and hugged her. "mommy, daddy" she said smiling her parents held her close to them. Right there and then inuyasha knew that those are the parents of that little girl .

He watched a little bit watching them play and have fun. Then out of nowhere the sky was getting black then he heard some one scream. Then he woke up by some one yelling his name. He looked down to see it was kagome.

"What do you want wench" He jumped down infront of kagome

" I just want to tell you that lunch is ready and that I made you your favorite meal that's all" she handed him his lunch and walked of to go get shippou.

"Alright ramen" he sat down and shoved it in his mouth he was still thinking about the dream he had was it something to come or did it already happen he didn't know but he couldn't stop thinking about it he put his ramen down and decided to take a walk

"uh he didn't even finish his ramen"_I wonder if his dream was that bad for him not to finish his favorite food. _"uh sango im going to talk to inuyasha make sure that shippou eats" she truned to go after inuyasha she enterd his forest there she found him sitting in the scared tree.

"Inuyasha is something wrong"she sat down on the roots of the tree looking up she was very puzzeled cause he just sat there staring of in space. "inuyasha whats wrong if you don't answer ill sit you" that time she got his attation.

"nothing wench I'm just thinking that's all" he looked down and saw the worry look on her face.

"does this have to do with your dream you had earlier" she looked at him with those careing eyes of hers.

"yea but don't worry about it. It was nothing really we should get back the others might start to worry about us" he jump down infront of kagome and they walked back to the camp sight.

Kagome entered the hut and found all of them sleeping she sat down in her favorite conner. She covered up with her blanket and was drifting of to sleep inuyasha sat down beside her.

Kagome woke up looking at inuyasha he had his eyes closed she took her cover and coverd him up his eyes opened and saw kagome's blanket on him she was shivering in her conner. He then moved closer to her then coverd her up with him he pulled her close to him she laid her head on his chest and he had his arm around her head and place them on her shoulder. Inuyasha was glad the kagome stop shivering and he drifted in to his own sleep kagome looked up and saw his ears move.

"_his dreaming again"_ she closed her eyes and fell asleep

Inuyasha's dream:

He was back at the same village with the same people this time the sky was black and people screaming, He ran to the house that had that little girl in his last dream he smelt blood when he got there he saw a man fighting a demon and saw to his left a women laying on the grown covered in blood.

He ran up to her and saw that she was dead holding the little girl she was still breathing but unconsience he wondered were the other two kids gone of to then out of now were he heard a loud scream he turned and saw the man lying on the ground with a sword in his stomach inuyasha got up and tried to attack the demon but his body went right threw him like the demon was nothing but a ghost.

He then saw the two kids comeing from the hut the little on that looks like inuyasha started to scream, inuyasha turned around and saw the demon holding the little girl then out of now were a big flash of white light shot out of the demons mouth then all he heard was don't forget me. Then everything went black he felt something shaking him he woke up and looked at kagome.

"what is it kagome" he got up and stood next to her

" I fill a shard near by and it looks like theres four of them"

Inuyasha and kagome ran out side and ran to were the shards were he stoped and saw a demon outside a big dark cave trying to get in but the bearier wont let him in.

" Kagome were are the shards at" he pulled out his tetsiaga

" theres two in his arm and one in his head and the other in his leg"

"ok wait here ill go and kill him and get the shards" he ran up to the demon and he used his wind scare and sliverd his arm of that had the shard in.

" are you the guard of this cave" the demon said

"no but ill take the shards from you" inuyasha hit the demon with his claws

"if your not the guard I have no use for you" the demon attack inuyasha

"wind scare" the demons head came right off kagome ran to inuyasha

"are you ok inuyasha''

"yea just go and purify the shards" she ran to were the demon was and purified the shards she had four three shards in her hand"

"I though that there were four" said inuyasha standing by kagome

"yea there are one must of fell in that cave, Ill go get It" she ran inside the cave inuyasha tried to come but it wont let any demons in so he waited out side until she came back.

Inside the cave:

"wow its so beautiful in here" she looked around she spotted the shard on the ground next to the bed " what is a bed doing in here" she looked on the bed and saw a beautiful girl laying there she had beautiful long white hair and dog ears she wore a white gown that sparkled in the sunlight that came threw a small hole above her.

"I wonder why she's sleeping in here" she tried to wake her but she did not responed but then. Kagomes arua surrounded the girl and everything went blue then it stoped kagome got scared and graped the shard and ran. The sleeping girl's eyes widen and then turned red.


	2. AWAKEN

Hello again I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and reviewed it well here we go the 2nd chapter.

……LAST CHAPTER……

inuyasha turn and walked to sango and miroku. kagome turned to the cave then turn to inuyaha and the rest….

Chapter 2 awaken …..

(back at the cave)

"HAHAHAHAH" The strange woman gets up slowly and gets out of bed

" were am I" she looks around then It hit her

"oh yea I remember that basterd put me in here dame but wait why am I awake the basterd said ill only awak if 1 a person with stronge arura or some one that is stronger then him comes or if he himself wakes me well it seems that hes not hear so WAIT……

I smell human in here a female human a person with stronge arura she woke me I must find her or shes in trouble" she leaps out of the cave into the night following the smell of kagome.

(hours later miroku and sango was sitting by the fire cooking dinner kagome is getting her bath clothes ready to go to the hot spring. Inuyashas is sitting up in the tree waiting for his ramen to get down keala and shippou are sleeping by a nearby tree.

" ok guys im going to take a bath so please sango keep these two by your side at all time"

" uh kagome do you want me to come so nothing happens to you"

"no im ok the spring is just over there so if something happens ill just scream and nowing inuyasha he'll be there in seconds before any thing happens don't worry so much" kagome grabed her towel and walked of into the woods when she got to the hot spring she put her towel on a branch hanging near the water.

Then she took her clothes off and jumped into the hot water "ahhhh that fills so good" she lends back on a rock and closed her eyes listening to all the bugs and animals in the woods. Suddenly everthing want quiet nothing made a sound.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around "hows there, inuyasha is that you, miroku you guys stop you guys are gross" then she heard a mans voice behind her

"Hello and how are you doing to day"

Kagome turned around and was about to scream when the demon covered her mouth so she wont scream.

"Give me the jewel shards wench and I wont hurt you" the demon picked her up

"Never get away from me" she kicked the demon in the stomach the demon slashed her then threw her against the stone wall.

" I told you just give me the jewel shards and you wont get hurt, Now you shall die" the demon was about to slash her again but out of now where another demon apeard and stoped him.

"Hey why don't you pick on someone your own size demon"

Kagome opened her eyes weakly she saw the strange demon standing in front of her

"huh inuyasha im so glad that your hear"he stood up slow got her balance.

The demon truned around and looked at kagome " inuyasha im not inuyasha my name is sessama I just say that you were in trouble and came to help"

"But you look like him"

"enough ill kill you all and take the jewel shards" the demon charged at them sessama took out her sword and started to fight the demon sessama shoved her sword in the demon. The demon fell with the sword stuck in him with one tug sessama pulled out her sword.

"are you ok" she turned to kagome

"yea Im ok but it lookes like you got hurt yourself" kagome looked at her side she saw blood just pouring out of her.

"im find but you got hurt as well"

"No im find its justs a scratch nothing big" kagome lied sessama then fell to the ground unconscience.

"hey girl don't die on me now" then out of nowhere she heard inuyasha calling for her

"Kagome are you ok" he ran to her trying to help her

"Im find its just a scratch but that girl saved me and shes hurt badly we need to get her to kedea's hut now"

"kagome are you ok" sango jumped off of kelala"

"yea we just got to get this girl back to kedea's now before she dies.

"ok lets go" inuyasha picks up sessama and kagome gets on keala and they want to kiadea's hut


	3. Kagome's wound

I hope that you interviewed on my story so far to tell me how I'm doing this is my first time writing a story well back to the story.

"On the last chapter"

"Ok let's go" Inuyasha pickes up Sessama and Kagome got on Kelala's back and the headed for kaede's hut.

**Chapter 3** **Kagome's wound's**

Back at Kadea's hut Sessama had her wounds cleaned and wrapped. Inuyasha got done cleaning Kagome's wound's and put her to bed Shippou laid beside Kagome all night . Inuyasha watched the strange women sleep wondering who she was and where she came from. Miroku and sango sleped beside each other dawn approached. Everyone was up except for Kagome and sessama. Inuyasha checked on Kagome time to time worrying about her if she's ok but he wont now until she wakes. Inuyasha then heard a small yawn coming from the next room he tip toed and saw sessama awake sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"hello are you going to be fine" Inuyasha steped in looking at sessama and at her wounds that kaede dressed.

"yea I'm going to be fine Uh what happen to the girl I saved last night." She tried to get up from where she laid but was to weak to get up

"oh you mean Kagome yea I cleaned and dressed her wounds and put her to bed early so right now she's resting" Inuyasha sat across from her

"What she got hurt by that demon" she flew up in a pantic

"Yea but I took care of her so she should be fine" He got up trying to calm her down

"No she's not ok the demon was very posoisnous she could die" Sessama ran out of the room into the room were Kagome was laying she bent down to check her to see if she was still alive.

"Well is she ok can we do something tell me now" Inuyasha was now having a nearvous break down pasing back and forward looking at Kagome.

"No she's hardly breathing we need medicine before it's to late but the medicine is not from around here" She checked her wounds to see how bad they are

"Your name is Inuyasha right" She looked at him with concern

"Yes"

"Go and get hot water and some mrye leafs the mryes leafs should slow down the poison until we get the crystal leaf in her Go now and hurry.

Inuyasha ran out and told kaede to boil water then he went out to get mrye leafs when he return everyone was next to kagome sessama was cleaning her cuts miroku was hugging sango to stop her from crying shippou was laying next to her holding her hand.

"ok every needs to get out she doesn't need everyone to hang on her like that" Inuyasha scoleded everyone.

"Inuyasha we need to leave now to go get the crystal leaf or she's not going to make it"

sessama got up and left to rinse out the bowl of blood.

Inuyasha looked at kagome for a minute the walked over to her and sat down he closed his eyes and began to cry then a soft noise came from kagome he looked at her and saw her eyes open looking at him.

"Inuyasha why are you crying"kagome touched his hand

Inuyasha grabed hers and bent down to hug her "kagome you don't know but you were poison and we got to go find a crystal leaf before its to late to save your life.

Kagome started to cry on Inuyasha's shoulder "ok well lets go and find it"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with carrying and love in his eyes then without another word he picked her up and carried her outside everyone was standing next to sessama shippou ran to Kagome but Inuyasha just walked by him with out word.

"ok well leave now to go find that leaf " Inuyasha looked at her with sadness in his eyes

"right do you want to put Kagome on kelala" Sango looked at Kagome

"no I want to hold her so I now she's safe and so I can keep an eye on her" Inuyasha started to blush just a little.

"So Where are we going" said sango

"We got to go to the meadow of wisdom there the leafs will be attached to a luner flower the meadow is a day way from here so we show started now we should get there around noonish." Sessama started to walk off toward the way to the meadow.

"Inuyasha do you think that we can trust her I mean she did save kagome but" Sango was inturupted with a loud yell.

"Yes we got to she's the only person that can help Kagome right now so we have to" Inuyasha started to walk in the same direction following sessama.

"well miroku lets go" Miroku jumped on keala and joined sessama's journey.

**_Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter so please review my story so far and tell me what you think bye till the next chapter._**


	4. A promised Kiss

Hey its me again so here is chapter 4 this chapter is touching and all love dovey so please enjoy.

On my last chapter: "Well lets go Miroku" Miroku jumped on Keala and joined Sessama's journey.

**_Chapter 4_** A promised Kiss

The sun was shining on Inuyasha's gang nobody spoke a word only one thing was on there mind it was to get Kagome health back to normal. Kagome slept the hole way Inuyasha didn't want to wake her he was very careful with her so not to hurt her. Sessama walked ahead of them. Just then Inuyasha felt Kagome stir in his arms. He looked down at her and saw that her eyes were open .

"What's wrong Kagome" he saw fear in her eyes

"Inuyasha I sense a jewel shard dead ahead"

Inuyasha looked ahead to see what kind of demon it was then out of nowhere a big demon came out of the forest. Inuyasha puts Kagome down on the ground next to Sango.

"Sango watch Kagome" he looks at kagome "Hey were is the shard at now

"Its on his head" She lends on Sango looking at Inuyasha

"Ok demon I'm going to slice you to bits"

"**_GIVE ME THE JEWEL SHARDS NOW"_** The demon steps a little closer to Kagome's why

"Don't step another inch towards her" Inuyasha steped in front of her

"Inuyasha please be careful" Kagome Cried out

Inuyasha then pulled out his sword and pointed at the demon's face "WIND SCARE" The wind scare hit the demon but it didn't work. Then the demon hit Inuyasha that sent him flying far From the demon. Then the demon used his powers that sent Miroku and Sango flying back. Then the Monster picked Kagome up and was about to leave when he turned around and saw Inuyasha but he looked different Kagome looked at Inuyasha then her eyes got big.

"HO No Inuyasha has turned full demon" She got really scared thinking that Inuyasha is going to kill her.

"Wrong move demon now if you don't put down Kagome your going to pay dearly"

"**_Aw so the little half breed has feelings for this human girl uh"_** the demon threw Kagome down When Inuyasha saw that he then leaped in the air and slit the demon down the middle that killed him automaticly. Sango and Miroku saw Inuyasha in his full demon form.

"OH no Kagome is in trouble" Sango want to go and grabed Kagome but Miroku stoped her.

"wait Sango just watch I don't think that Inuyasha will hurt her" they both watch to see what Inuyasha will do Sessama watch with umusement look on her face.

Kagome closed her eyes thinking that Inuyasha was going to kill her or hurt her. She was waiting for a hit or something hurtful but all she felt was Inuyasha's strong arms hugging her thin waste it was Gentle touches not harmful she open her eyes and she saw Inuyasha's eyes looking at her she new right there that Inuyasha was still in his demon form then She saw him do something that he never did he hugged her while still in his demon form.

"Inuyasha" He looked at her still in his demon form then he let go "sit boy" she said calmly as possible.

Then Inuyasha got back up mad as ever "what was that for Kagome what did I do this time"

Kagome fell to her Knees and hugged him "Inuyasha you don't relies that you were in your demon from

"Uh did I hurt you Kagome" Inuyasha pulled Kagome away to see her face.

"No Inuyasha you didn't you protected me and after you killed that demon you walked up to me then hugged me still in your demon form.

"Uh really that never happened before ever I don't get it" Inuyasha stared at Kagome then he was intrupted by sessama

"Inuyasha don't you get it even your demon form excepts Kagome's"

"what do you mean excepts Kagome" Inuyasha got up and dust the dirt off his clothes

"meaning your demon form excepts her as your mate stupid all demons should now that"

"what my mate hold up I didn't say she was my mate" Inuyasha started to panic

"why are you in such a panic" sessama scoled him

"Because you said mate and I didn't except her as my mate" Inuyasha gave sessama a nasty look

"ok then why do you care so much about her" with those words that sessama said Inuyasha looked at her with a blank stare and not once looked at Kagome he was quit for a few seconds.

"ok lets get to the meadow and get those leafs in Kagome" He then picked Kagome off the ground and began to walk away the others just looked at each other confused of what justed happen just now.

"what was that all about doent He love that girl" said sessama still with a wired look on her face.

"well you see its not that easy Inuyasha still has feelings for this girl named Kikyou But the problem is that she's dead and what I think the reason why he keeps her around is that Kagome looks just like Kikyou they could pass as twin sisters" she looked at miroku and she pointed her eyes on the ground.

"but what I really think is he's only using her for the shards. She can sense them coming from anywhere" said shippou

" we really don't now why he saves her and care so much about her when his in love with Kikyou"said Miroku "but we like Kagome she is so kind and gentle and she cares for us we like having her around cause she's kind and nice and loving and she thinks of us more then her self" said Miroku looking at Sessama

Sessama had a said look on her face and was staring at Sango and Miroku

"hey you guys are you comeing or what she's not going to get any better if we don't hurry" Inuyasha yelled at them he was way ahead of them.

"You Know what I think I think Inuyasha likes Kagome even if you don't notice you can see it and hear it they way he acts around her and the way he sounds when his near her" Sango and Miroku Both looked at Sessama and was happy of what she said

"hey come on lets go stop talking and move it" Inuyasha yelled at them from far away

"yeah your right" said sango she got on keala and miroku did also Sessama ran beside them they caught up with Inuyasha and Kagome but Inuyasha was still ahead of them by a little.

They just passed the river that lead to the meadow of wisdom Sessama suddenly stop and sniffed the air.

What's wrong Sessama are we there now" said Shippou leaping onto Sessama's shoulder's

"No something is very wrong here I ….I….I cant smell the crystal leafs" she the ran to the open meadow her eyes grew wide and scared the rest of them looked at the meadow

"No No this cant be" Sessama was about to lose it

"what's wrong"

"there's no lunar flowers her there all gone this valley used to have millions of lunar flowers her 70 years ago" Sessama fell to her knees and looked around seeing nothing but tall grass

"how would you now if there was millions of lunar flowers here 70 years ago" Inuyasha said intruptly.

"Because you moron I was born 70 years ago"

"what you look so young" said Sango

"well you see when I was little my mom and dad died trying to protect me and my two brothers well when no one was there to protect me and I couldn't find my brothers the demon took me and locked me away for a long time and when a girl with miko power steped in my cave well I woke"

"so your that girl I saw in that cave" said kagome

"yea I was" Sessama hide her face from everyone and began to cry "and now my brothers don't even now who I am."

"do you now who they are Sessama"

"yes I do I know who they are and where they are I can sense there power"

" so why don't you go and find them and tell them who your are" said miroku

"no cause they wont belive me"

"well if you only try" said Kagome

"NO they wont no matter want I do so please lets drop it I failed to save yet another live" Sessama got up and ran off sango and miroku ran after her. Inuyasha sat down in the meadow and Kagome sat on his lap.

" so what are we going to do now" said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha I just want to let you now that if I do die I still will always be with you no matter what"

"Kagome don't saw that were going to find a way" Inuyasha held Kagome very close to him Then he smelled salt water he knew that Kagome was crying. He rosed his hand and wiped the tear from her eyes he put his hand on her chin and moved her head to the side now he was staring into her eyes he moved his head a little toward hers he closed his eyes and pressed his lips on hers Kagome's eyes widen in shock she didn't move she let him continued kissing her he then licked her bottom lips she knew that was a sign that he wanted in so she opened her month and he slid his tongue in gentle exploring her tasty mouth. Kagome was really enjoying it as well. Then he pulled away and stared Kagome in the eye.

"Kagome that was a Promise Kiss meaning I Promise I will never let you die and that ill always be there" He was about to Kiss Kagome again when he heard a small laugh behind him he truned around and he saw the whole gang standing behind him watching him.

"what are you guys looking at leave me and Kagome alone" Inuyasha scoled at them

"hey I smell something" she sniffed the air then her eyes widen "hey I smell a lunar flower" she started to run to the smell everyone followed her they stoped on a hill and looked down there one single lunar flower that held one crystal leaf. She picked it and held it in her hand.

"This is it ok now we need a green root sango,miroku go in the forest and find the green root that grows by the river. Inuyasha go to the forest and find a purple flower don't worry Kagome will be find with me I am a demon after all so don't worry ok"

"Uh why do you need all of those"

"well I got to reopen the cut and then I will put the crystal leaf inside that will heal the poison but I need those other stuff to heal the wound so go now.

Inuyasha put's kagome down and ran to the forest Miroku and Sango ran to the river.


	5. Sessama's secert

In this chapter kagome will find out who sessama really is and something will go wrong with miroku's hand. Some lemon so please enjoy.

On the last chapter:

Inuyasha put's Kagome down and ran to the forest Sango and miroku went to the river/

Chapter 5 sessama's secret

Miroku and Sango went to the river and found what they were looking for while Inuyasha was searching for the leafs. Kagome was lying on the ground waiting for inuyasha and miroku and sango to bring the items so sessama can get started. But when she looked up she thought she saw inuyasha but then relized it was sessama.

"Huh Sessama can you tell me why you look like Inuyasha" Kagome looked at her with a confused look in her eyes.

"well if I told you, you wont believe me" Sessama looked at Kagome with a frown on her face

"Please tell me I wont tell him or no one if you don't want me to" Kagome sat up holding her side when the pain shoot from her back.

"well ok just don't tell no one ok, Well you see… well…. I'm Inuyasha's little sister Sessama"

"What no way really I never new that he had a sister" Kagome looked really shock from the news. "so what happen how did you guys break up"

"well long ago a demon came in search for me cause I held a power that he wanted well when he came my dad died trying to keep me safe and my mom died too my brothers memorize faded away and the demon took me". Sessama had water in her eyes trying to hide it from kagome.

"so what happen then it seems that the demon didn't touch you"

"well I still was to little and he wanted great power and so he hide me away from everyone and he put me to sleep so that I wont get help he said he was going to wait till im bigger thanks to you kagome you freed me from him" sessama hugged kagome with a happy smile.

Inuyasha interrupted Sessama

"here is this what you wanted" Inuyasha gave sessama the leaf and sat next to kagome wrapping his arms around her to keep her warm. They waited for Sango and Miroku to come back with their next item. Shippou was still sleeping in Kagome's arms Then Out of no where Sango and Miroku appeared. They gave sessama the weed. Inuyasha noticed that Miroku was holding his hand that had the wind tunnel with a worried look on his face.

"Hey Miroku what's wrong with you" Inuyasha staried at him until he answered him

"well my wind tunnel was acting up early it was hurting me to tell you the truth its spreading I don't now how long I have till it sucks me up like it did to my father and his father before him I'm just worried that's all" Miroku just sat there looking up at the stars not once being perverted to Sango. Sango was sad that Miroku wasn't him self.

"Ok Kagome I got the medicine mixed up good now I got to re opend your wounds" Sessama didn't want to do it because she Knows its going to hurt her"

"ok im ready for you to do it now" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a sad look in her eyes

"huh Inuyasha you might want to hold on to Kagome I'll need someone to hold her down Cause this will hurt bad"

Inuyasha held Kagome down he was practally on top of her Sessama took out a knife a very sharp Knife.

"Ok Kagome I'm going to begin now" Sessama took the Knife and slide it across her back reopening her big wound Kagome was kicking and screaming Inuyasha was now in tears he didn't want to see Kagome like this Sango held shippou from trying to stop Sessama Miroku was in tears to hearing he loud screams and seeing all the blood coming from Kagome. When Sessama was done cutting she put the medicine on the cuts then she wrapped the wounds up so they can heal. When she was done Kagome has already passed out from all the pain. Inuyasha didn't move at all he wanted her to sleep some more. Sango was still holding the now sleeping shippou and Miroku was sitting on the hill side watching the stars. Sessama walked up to Miroku and sat next to him.

"hey I want to give you something" She handed Miroku a bead .

"whats this" Miroku held it in his hand looking at it.

"It's a prayer bead it will help your wind tunnel from spreading until we get that fixed" She looked up at the stars and looked at Kagome. "I must go and check on Kagome"

"Yea im going to the hot spring I need a bath watch over Sango for me" Miroku got up and walked in the near by forest.

Sessama walked over to Sango and woke her " Hey may be you should go and check on Miroku his at the hot spring so go talk to him" Sessama then walked to were Kagome was.

Shippou walked in the forest and found Miroku in the hot spring his bare back up against the stone. He opend his eyes and saw Sango just sitting there and looking at him with her wondering eyes.

"hey whats wrong" Miroku looked at Sango with worry

"Huh sessama told me to come talk to you huh…..is…there something wrong Miroku" she keeped her eyes on Miroku's face.

"well Sango I got to tell you the truth I don't think im going to live much longer my wind tunnel is acting up really bad but thanks to Sango I will live longer she gave me this bead that will help me live until we think of something to do. Miroku gathered up some water in her hand and splashed his face.

"well I was thinking …..well….its only up to you ……if me.and….you want to ……huh I don't know how to say this" Sango began to blush her face red.

Miroku knew what Sango was trying to ask him "huh Sango do you want to bear my child is that what your asking

Sango's face was now beat red and Sango just made up a excuse "what no way that's not what I was asking you I was……… Sango was cut off when Miroku pressed his lips on Sango's lips she went to go slap him but Miroku Caught her wriste and held the other one Miroku pulled away and looked at Sango.

"Listen Sango if theres anyone in this world I want to have them to bare my child I want it to be you, only you so please don't think rudly of me I now that im……. Miroku was cut off when Sango pressed her lips on Miroku's

Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango's waste. Sango pulled away and stood up Miroku was sad that she pulled away from the kiss. Then his eyes got big when he saw Sango taking off her clothes he watch with lust in his eyes. ( He always has lust in his eyes even when she has clothes one  anyway moving on) Sango sat on the ground she put her legs in the hot spring water Miroku gentle pulled her in He Pressed His lips on hers gentle His right hand played with her hair he licked her bottom lip for enternce she opened her mouth slowly and waited for his wondering tounge. There tounge restled for a few minutes then he pulled away he began to slowly made is way down leaving kisses down her neck he got to the chest and nibbled on her nipples then he moved back up and kissed her gentle on the lips. Miroku lend up against the stone and put Sango between his legs no once breaking the kiss. Miroku could fell his memorie growing and Sango felt it against her flesh. Sango new he was ready to begin. She moved closer to him rubeing there crouches together She rubed her body up against Miroku's. Sango let out a small moan that turned him on if more then he is now. Miroku then thought it was time he put Sango's back on the rock and now he was pinning her against it. She spread her legs and Miroku entered her body. She let out a loud moan when he entered he laid her head on Miroku's shoulder he kissed her neck while he moved in and out of her. She then wrapped her legs around his waste so he can have better access to her. He was moving faster and faster ever time Sango let out a pleasureable moan. When they reached there climax he gave five good pleasurable pushes and they both released she moaned when she felt him explode in her giving her more kisses on the lips he pulled away him and miroku washed each other and got out and got dressed. And they laid on the hill looking at the stars Sango laid her head on his chest playing with his hand.

"Sango I love you"

"I love you too Miroku"

Meanwhile Back at the camp site Kagome was still asleep on Inuyasha's legs Shippou was laying on Sessama's lap and Sessama was messing with her long silver hair twisting it and braiding it.

"Man what's taking them so long I hope Miroku isn't doing nothing to her" Inuyasha looked around to see if they were coming but no sign.

"Don't worry so much Inuyasha listen why don't you go look for them don't worry I'll watch Kagome I wont let nothing happen to her I'll watch her"

"well Ok Just don't let nothing happen to her" he laid her down and covered her up he took one good look at her and left to go find Sango and Miroku.

Sessama was now playing with shippous hair twisting his little hair around her fingers not noing that shippou was awake. He loved it when people mess with his hair like she's doing. Then Keala started to growle Sessama stood up she to sence something comeing she looked around and out of now where a demon poped out Sessama's eyes widen she smelt a scent she new then she relized the demon. The demon that Killed her parents and took her away from her brothers.

"how did you find me" she not once took her eyes off of him

"_well Sessama all's I had to do was follow my noise and your power and well hear I am"_

"leave now or I'll Kill you" she pulled out her sword and pointed at the demon.

"_come on Sessama give me your powers I need them"_

"no you'll never get them"

"_yes I will if I have to force you to come to my castle"_

"You now that you can't force me to do it you I have to give you my powers on my own free will and you now that" She growled at the demon

"_well It looks like im going to have to make you give your powers to me" The demon looked at the girl that was lying on the ground still sleeping_

"no Get that thought out of your mind you will not get her I wont allowe it I'll kill you before you touch her" she ran to the demon swinging her sword hitting the demon several times

"_pest ill take you if you like it or not one way im going to get your powers"_ He then hit Sessama scratching her side deeply were she was bleeding bad. The demon looked at kagome and smiled.

"no don't" Sessama fell trying to get up but everything was so blurry to her. Alls she could do was scream hoping Inuyasha would hear her.

Inuyasha found Sango and Miroku then Inuyasha purked up his ears he heard a scream he new that it was Sessama's voice All three ran to the meadow when they got there Sessama was lying on the ground covered in blood shippou was kneeling next to her shacking. Inuyasha ran up to her.

"what happen were's Kagome" He looked at Sessama who was now in tears

"He took her niko took her"

"who's niko tell me" Inuyasha picked up Sessama and shock her

"the demon that killed my parents and separated me from my brothers I tried to stop him but I failed I failed to protect her from him"

Inuyasha droped Sessama on the ground he looked everywhere trying to smell Kagome put couldn't pick up her scent.

"where are you Kagome" that's all he could manage to say before he started to cry


	6. Niroku's evil plot

Hey im sorry for taking so long to update this with school and everything well here you go with chapter 6 so injoy with it.Dont be afraid to email me it and if you got yahoo messenger and wants to talk to me personnal its sesshomarusgirl2006 well enjoy.

On the last chapter: Inuyasha was looking around and trying to sniff out kagome's secent but couldnt "Kagome were are you"

**Chapter 6 niroku's evil plot**

"I'm sorry Inuyasha i tried to protect her but he got the best of me i didnt think ill see him again after so many years" Sessama tried getting up but her wounds were in bad shape.

" YOU told me that you'll protect her no matter what" inuyasha growled at her and evil growl

"well find her again inuyasha dont worry well get her back" sessama looked at Inuyasha with her sad eyes.

"Tell us sessama who was this demon that took kagome you said that you saw him before"sango said walking toward her.

"yes his the demon that killed my mother and father and took me away from my brothers"

"so why couldnt you defeat him " said miroku

"because seeing him i got scared i though back of when i lost everything because of him"sessama began to cry

"inuyasha well get her i know some one that can help"

"who's that sessama"said shippou leaping into her lap.

"sesshomaru"

"WHAT! i dont think so" inuyasha growled at sessama for saying sesshomaurs name

"Inuyasha why cant i his strong and he can defeat this monster with the sword that his father made for him"

"uh sessama sesshomaru doesnt got the sword that your thinking of" said miroku looking at her

"what do you mean he does got the tatsiga with him does he not"

"no Inuyasha does"

"what that cant be his father was supose to give that sword to the oldest and strongest" (so he did give his sword to Inuyasha and here i thought he was going to give it to sesshomaur this whole time) sessama was thinking to her self at this time.

"well inuyasha we need to go get Kagome before something happens" sango said while getting on keala's back

"hey sessama go to sesshomaru you trater this is your fault that kagome got kidnapped by that dame demon from your past" inuyasha growled at her not even looking at her in the eyes.

"inuyasha dont say that she helped us if it wasnt for her medicine kagome will be dead" sango snared at inuyasha

"no sango his right i'm a trator i'm not to be trusted by anyone not even family" with no other word sessama got up holding her side that had the blood seaping through she ran off till she was not seen.

"what did she mean family" inuyasha said with a confused look on his face.

"your very stupid inuyasha" shippou jumped on keala near sango

"what do you mean shippou" said inuyasha in a rough tone

"stupid dont you ever stop and think way sessama looks so much like you" shippou continued

"she's your sister inuyasha and you dont even care" shippou slamed his hands over his mouth relizing what he just said.

Everyone looked at shippou with a shocked face then at inuyasha that also had confused look on his face.

"shippou what are you talking about" inuyasha growled at the pup.

"well i heard sessama talking about it with kagome she said that you and sesshomaru were her brothers and that you might not remember because that the demon that killed her mom and dad erased your memories but some how sesshomaru didnt forget her but couldnt find her" Shippou couldnt believe what he just said.

Inuyasha started to think about the dream that he had a couple of days ago then he new now who that little girl was and the two boys it was him sesshomaru and sessama he saw the demon killing her parents and takeing sessama away from her brothers. He looked around and sniffed the air to see were sessama went off to he wanted to say sorry for not noing who she was and forgetting about her all this time.

"inuyasha dont worry she went to go find sesshomaur and she said that she was going to met us when she finds him"

"yeah but she was bleeding pretty bad though" sango looked in the woods to see if she would exit them and come to talk to us but she remembered how she looked when inuyasha said those words.

"well lets go looking for kagome we need to find her god nows what that demon is doing to her now"

Inuyasha, sango , miroku, shippou and keala all set out to find kagome in the dreaction that the demon took her.

meanwhile in a dark cave were kagome was chained to the wall she was asleep at this time from all the pain that she went through to get the posion out of her then she heard a noise like someone small talking to her she opend her eyes to see a little demon standing if front of her

"who are you were am i" kagome said trying to hold back the pain that shot through her hip.

" my name it tina and your in a cave of the demon he gots you chained up so you dont leave he wants you to lure sessama here.

"why i dont under stand why me" kagome looked puzzeled

"enought tina get away from that girl" a dark figure stood in front of her she looked hard to see who it was then she saw it was niroku.

"NIROKU what are you doing her did you kidnapp me"

"No this demon did it seems that he wants sessama but she wont come so his useing you to get to her for some reason that i really dont care about alls i care about is why inuyasha left you alone when you were wounded" Niroku looked at kagome and her wounds.

"shut up he went to go get something like you'll care now let me go inuyasha will come for me and when he dose you'll die along with that demon there"

"ohh wouldnt you like to think that kagome but there are some things that will stand in his way from getting to you" Niroku pointed to a dark figure that lurked in the shadows then the figure began to walk closer to kagome her eyes widen we she saw kikyou standing infront of her.

"what is kikyou doing her niroku"

"funny you should ask you see inuyasha still loves kikyou and shes going to stop inuyasha from coming to get you in time" Niroku started to laugh his evil laugh.

"what do you mean in time whats going to happen to me" kagome looked scared at this time

"well my dear you see even i love mortal wemon and you do look very intersting so i might well you now the rest" niroku looked at kagome with lust in his eyes.

"ewwww gross stop looking at me like that you prev and get a life"

"haahahhahah i like them fisty Just keep playing hard to get that turns me on even more" niroku turned his back on kagome and stared a kikyou.

"kikyou stop inuyasha from getting to kagome on time do something that inuyasha cant resist"

"your wasting your time kikyou inuyasha said he loves me no matter what so he wont fall for your trick" kagome looked at kikyou will the killing stare.

"hey demon do what you want with the others when they come to get kagome but listen up dont lay a hand on kagome or ill kill you my self" with that niroku left kagome alone with the demon, tina.

(Inuyasha please hurry help me inuyasha)

Meanwhile in the forest sessama keeped on searching for sesshomaru she knew his smell and she could smell that he was close but all the blood that she lost she could barly stand up or walk anyfeauther she fell to her knees holding her side she sat on the ground and lend on the tree next to her. she closed her eyes to rest them but ended falling asleep.

"my lord what is it you've been silence for a long time and you keep smelling the air is something comeing is there danger my lord please tell me is something comeing" jaken looked at sesshomaru with concern in his eyes.

"shut up jaken your going to wake rin up if you dont keep your mouth shut" sesshomaru glard and evil glare saying if you wake up rin i'll kill you glare.

jaken shuts up and follows him for a while they been walking for a while when jaken smelled blood from a demon he looked to his left he though he saw inuyasha but relised it was a girl laying there bleeding.

"my lord look a demon that looks like inuyasha what are the odds of that ever happening"

sesshomaru looked he got one good look at her and he knew who she was but couldnt believe it that his sister was laying there for years of searching he finally found her. He walked up to her to see if she was still alive he coverd her up and built a fire next to her and jaken brought fresh hot water for sesshomaru that he was cleaning her wounds.

"my lord why do you care for this demon girl" jaken looked at sesshomaru

"jaken this is my sister i finally found her so shut up and get food for her she's going to be waken up pretty soon and dont say another word to me or ill kill you" sesshomaru looked at jaken with an get the hell away from me look.

sesshomaru heard a small yawn coming from behind him he knew there rin was up

"rin did jaken wake you from your sleep"

"yea he was yelling about something to do with a demon girl" rin looked at the sleeping girl next to the fire.

sesshomaru was looking at rin his all grown up rin that was now 18 years of age he watched her grow from a small child to a adult.

"rin stay and watch her ill be back" sesshomaru gets up and walks to the river.

"i told you if you wake up rin ill kill you you know rin is sick she doesnt need to get up with your loud noises" with no other word sesshomaur kill jaken and went back to the camp sight there he found rin sleeping next to sessama he went there to pick you the girl but was stop by the hand of sessama.

"dont she's sleeping it looks like she has a fever Plus she's warm"

sesshomaru puts rin down and sits next to sessama

"so do you now who i am sesshomaru" sessama looked at him with those loving eyes of hers

"yes sessama i finally found you sis so hows it been you finally killed that dame demon"

"no this girl named kagome woke me from my sleep and now the demon that killed mom and dad took kagome so that he could get to me i...I need your help getting her back please brother" sessama studyed sesshomarus face.

"you know that i cant say now to my little sister that i havent seen in a long time even thought that kagome is the wench of that brother inuyasha so you met him so did he remember"

"no he didnt, Tell me brother why do you hate inuyasha do you remember that you would always protect him and play with him you always got along"

"thats because you liked him and you wanted me to so i had to it was my duty to protect you and love you as a sister and let nothing happen to you and when you got kidnapped i stop likeing him because he remind me of you thats why" sesshomaru looked at rin he couldnt look at sessama.

"so tell me about this little girl that you like so much"

"what are you talking about i dont like her she just follows me around"

"come on sesshomaru you cant fool me i know you like her"

sesshomaru's face was red he was blushing a little but he just stared in the fire trying not to let sessama look at him

"how sesshomaru I know you a little to much i've been watching you in my sleep in may not be able to call out to you or you couldnt see me but to tell you the truth i was always there watching you i know you from my dreams.

"sessama get some rest were going to head out in the morining to go find kagome and i dont like rin like you say i do" sesshomaru stared at the fire waiting for sessama to fall asleep when he thought that she was asleep we stood up and walk over to her and picked up rin he sat next the tree with rin on his lap wrapping his arms around her to keep her warm and save sessama saw that and knew that her brother was lying to her about likeing rin she knew that he even loved her and will kill any one that hurts her she looked at him one more time and fell asleep.

sesshomaru sat there watching over rin. He closed his eyes but keeped his ears open to lisen for any one that dares to wake rin up.

( well i hope you like this chapter this only took me about 2 HOURS(screaming like and mad man huh sorry about that) anyway please review my story bye till next time...bye bye hahahha sorry im hiper


	7. Kagome were are you

hey how are you all doing sorry takeing so long on up dating my storys to busy talking to william my fluffy lolol any way if any one wants to talk to me personal my yahoo messenger is sesshomarusgirl2006 and my s/n for aol is fluffysmate18 so come and talk to me

silentsamuri26- hey thanks for the tip on my writings ill try to do better this time

on my last chapter

Sesshomaur watched over rin while she slept. He closed his eyes but kepted his ears opend so no one dared to wake rin.

**chapter 7** Kagome where are you

Kagome was asleep in the dark cave, She woke up by the water dripping on her face. She looked around the cave to see if niroku was there but he wasnt instead there was Keoto (keyoto). and Tina. She got scared when Keoto woke up and started to walk to her.

"It seems that dame Sessama isnt comeing and Inuyasha, maybe they dont think this kiddnapping is serous so since there not coming fast enought and Niroku isnt here im going to make then hurry." (Keoto smiled his evil grin at her, Then he lift up his hand and slashed Kagome's side cutting her deep her blood was seeping out.) "There now they shall come. Hahahahaha" ( He laughed in his evil laugh and left to go get food kagome was crying waiting hopeing that Inuyasha would hurry and come for her. She was tired wet and the blood was seeping out of her she couldnt do nothing but sleep and so she did.)

"Hey come on you runt stop crying were going to find Kagome." he look at Shippou with a mean look on his face.

"Inuyasha stop yelling at Shippou he cant help it, we all miss her." Sango scoled Inuyasha.

They walked to three villiages while Inuyasha tryed to sniff out her scent but now luck he couldnt smell nothing, but he did smell Niroku's scent that drove Inuyashas mad but alls thats on his mind was trying to find Kagome.

"Hey Sesshomaru...Sesshomaru...know were did you get to."? Sessama looked around looking for Sesshomaru but didnt find nothing.

"He went to go get food he might of thought that you would be hungry". rin stood up looking at Sessama

"oh...ok ... well then uh what shall we talk about until he comes back."?

"uh...i dont know" rin looked at the ground

"huh ha i know, lets talk about you and Sesshomaru I thought that he didnt like humans"

"well i dont understand it my self...when i was little he brought me back to live when i died and well i followed him everywhere he goes and he doesnt mind it...and know look im 17 years old turning 18 soon" she started to blush a little thinking about Sesshomaru.

"Oh i see you have a little crush on him dont you" she teased her.

"uh well i uh..." Rin was intrupted by Sesshomaru landing on the ground with food in his hand.

"Here some food eat up and well leave" Sesshomaru was sniffing the air again and had a worryed look on his face.

"Sesshomaru whats wrong" Sessama looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"I smell some thick blood in the air its comeing from the south lands"

Sessama sniffed the air to see what Sesshomaru was talking about, Then something crossed her nose thick blood and it was freash.

"That blood i smelt that blood before, Thats Kagome's blood she's been hurt dame, Keoto he did this to her his going to pay for this for everything." she had a evil look on her face a killing look in her eyes.

"Let's go. we need to go find Inuyasha knowing him he'll be so worryed about her then sniffing the air." Sesshomaru picked rin up and placed her on ah un. Sessama stood beside Sesshomaru and they left. To Find Inuyasha.

Back in keoto's cave-

"hahah it seems that i got Sessama's attention she's on her way, and she better hurry i dont think that your going to make it in time."

"Inuyasha will come he'll kill you and save me." Kagome was to tired to talk she was still weak from the blood lost

" I don't think so don't you remember Niroku is sending KIkyou to distract him so he wont come our plan is going so perfectly."

" He wont fall for it he loves me he told me that he'll protect me."

" Well see what your man will do when Kikyou comes" He looked at Kagome one last time and left leaving Kagome alone.

when Kagome was about to fall asleep she heard a soft voice speaking to her from the conner it was Tina she walked up to Kagome. Tina's hair was long and black she was also a demon but can pass as human.

"Hello Tina what do you want" Kagome eyes were red and very tired.

"Kagome i want to help you there is a way to stop Inuyasha from Kikyou you can warn him before they met."

"How, how can i do that." Kagome had a confused look on her face.

"Inuyasha come on we need to rest kerara can't take much more" Sango scoled him

"NO not until we find kagome, until we find her were not going to stop." he yelled back to sango with a mean look on his face.

"You now inuyasha you'll never find her if you dont pay attention to the air" said a voice that was coming from behind him

He turned around and spotted Sesshomaru and Sessama standing next to each other looking at him and behind Sesshomaru was Jaken and rin.

"Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha drew out his tetisigia and pointed at Sesshomaru." Now tell me what the hell do you want, I don't have time to fight you right now i got to find Kagome."

"Like i said Inuyasha you won't find her the way your doing it." Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha with the same cold face.

"Oh and how do you now that i wont find her?" said Inuyasha and a cold and anger voice.

" Cause inuyasha if your so detreamin to find her why dont you sniff the air concentrate the smell in the air." Sessama told Inuyasha with a calmness in her voice.

Inuyasha sniffed the air trying to smell what they been smelling, Then something cought his nose his eyes widen in fear, he smelt strong thick blood comeing from the south he knew that smell it was Kagome's blood. Something bad has happen to her and then another scent came in mixed up with her blood, it was Niroku. That got his blood boiling smelling Niroku's scent with Kagome's blood.

"Do you smell that, It's Niroku why the hell is his scent mixed with Kagome's"? Inuyasha was about to go off the wall from madness

" Calm down Inuyasha getting mad like that well not bring us closer to her, We now were she is, well get to her, well save her ok" Sessama said in a calm and gentle voice. She went to reach for him but Inuyasha slaped her hand away.

Sesshomaru didn't like what Inuyasha did Sesshomaru jumped in front of Inuyasha and he graped Inuyasha's shirt "Don't ever touch her like it or not she is our sister. And the reson i'm helping you is because your wench woke and saved our sister. Yes Inuyasha she is our sister and you better get used to it." Sesshomaru let's go off Inuyasha's shirt and he goes to see in he hurt Sessama.

" Let's go, we should be there in two days if we don't stop moving." Inuyasha started to walk off the other's followed him.

Inuyasha's POV:

Kagome please hang on, were coming for you i wont let you die on me like this i can't live without you please, Kagome were are you can you give me a sign or something to let me know that your not died yet.

back at the cave-

"Tell me how do i tell Inuyasha, what Niroku is going to do to him." Kagome started to cry when Tina wasn't answering her.

"Ok this is what you have to do, you got to concentrate on him with your mind and soul then when you feel sick in your stomach let out all your power. This will leave unconscience and then your soul will leave you and go to Inuyasha there you can tell him but you only got a hour to do this."

"Fine, lets start now before it's to late." Kagome closed her eyes and started to concentrate on Inuyasha trying to feel him. Then she felt his power runing threw her vains then she got a sick felling in her stomach and then she was unconscence. Then a few minutes later her soul was out of her body.

"Now Kagome go tell Inuyasha remember you only got a hour." Tina smiled and with that Kagome left to Go to Inuyasha."I hope she make's in time nowing Kikyou she is all ready there."

sorry this chapter is short but the next one should be long i hope please dont kill me ok -' any way please review this story ok bye


	8. Betrayal

Hello every one sorry i took so long in writeing chapter 8 its been well nuts around here. lol any way heres the story,

ON my last chapter

"Now kagome to tell inuyasha remember you only got a hour" Tina smiled and with that kagome left to go to inuyasha." I hope she makes it in time nowing kikyou she is all ready there."

**Chapter 8 Betrayal**

Inuyasha's and his friends has walking near the river bay following Kagome's blood smell. Everyone was tired of walking they've been walking for at least a day without stoping to rest. So inuyasha let everyone take a break. For a little while Inuyasha left to go get something to eat for his friends.

"Sesshomaru do you think well make it in time nowing that demon he'll do something horrible by now to her."( Sessama looked at her brother with concern in her lovely eyes.)

"Don't worry about that well get to her in time knowing inuyasha he wont rest, Well hardly rest till he get's Kagome back safty and sound " (Sesshomaru looked at his sister trying to study her face.)

"Were the hell is inuyasha at he's takeing for ever just to get food. I mean come on." (Sango was yelling wondering were inuyasha is something wasnt right she could fell it in her stomache.)

Every one was waiting for Inuyasha to return with there food but a hour went by and no sign of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was going to go find him and see whats taking him so long to get back. The out of now were everything got quiet not a single sound was made. They looked around to see what it was. The Sessama spot something out of the conner of her eyes. It was soul collectors.

"Hey look soul collectors i wonder why there around here." (Everyone turned and looked at 3 soul collectors headed toward were Inuyasha went to get food. They ran and followed the soul collectors to see what was going on. When they got there they saw something that was unexpected. Kagome was standing there looking at something but the strange thing was they all saw through her like she was a ghost. They walked up to her and looked at what she was looking at. Non of them could believe there eyes when they saw Inuyasha holding Kikyou look like there about to kiss they looked at Kagome with sadness in there eyes.

"Kagome are you ok i.. mean your see threw and well and all this..." (Sessama was cut off by Kagome)

"The reason that i am see threw cause i was going to tell Inuyasha about Kikyou trying to stop him from getting to me in time but i was a little to late to get to him."( she started to cry)

"OH Kagome please dont cry lets tell inuyasha now and lets get to you before its too late."(Sango tried to grap her but her hand went right threw her.)

"No it's to late for me now im dying please forget about me now im not going to make it.. Inuyasha i cant believe that he betrayed me like this."( she cryed even harder then before trying to hold it back but couldnt any more.) "I got to go now this only lasts about a hour and my hour is up..Im sorry guys but its my fault that i was too late getting here on time.. Please take care of shippou for me and tell Inuyasha that i want him to be happy."( with that last word she disapeared into the night.

Everyone was crying feeling sorry for kagome for being betrayed by Inuyasha and not making it on time to save her life. They stared in madness at Inuyasha waiting for him just to turn and look at them. And Inuyasha did that Inuyasha scents some ones engry and he turned and saw all his friends staring at him. He lets go of Kikyou and with one last smile across Kikyou's face She dissapears again without a word. He walks up to his friends and askes them why there so angry.

"INUYASHA how could you do that hug Kikyou and stuff when were looking for Kagome" (Sesshomaru yelled at his brother, but his brother didnt say a word he just stared at him.)

"Lets go find Kagome." (Inuyasha said without another word)

"It's too late now ass hole.. She was hear she was a ghost trying to tell you that kikyou was going to try to stop you from finding her in time well she said not to look for her now that its too late."(Sessama was yelling at Inuyasha, She walked up to him and slaped him across the face)

"I'm so stupid"(said Sesshomaru)

"huh what is it sesshomaru"(said sango)

"What do you think that im carring with me i can bring her back to life with my tetseiga."

"YEAH thats right we can bring her back to life...well what are we waiting for let's go and get her back."(shippou jumped up and down for joy)

Inuyasha just stood there for a minute without moving. He couldnt believe on what just happen to him on minute he was on his way to save kagome and the next he's wrapped up in Kikyous arms. nobody knew that he was haveing trouble thoughts.. but his brother knew something was wrong. Sessama looked back and stared at Inuyasha.

"whats wrong Inuyasha. You look shocked that Kagome found you hugging Kikyou its not like she hasnt seen it before and that you didnt know she was there watching."(Sessama was now worryed not nowing that something was troubleing him.

"NO this time it was different, Frist im on the search for her and then i find my self hugging Kikyou when i though it was Kagome."

"What you thought it was Kagome, and not Kikyou" (Sango stopped walking stund to hear what Inuyasha just said.)

"yea i mean she looked like Kagome...Kikyou must of put me under a spell or somthing...Dame her."(Inuyasha scoled himself for not nowing that it was Kikyou and not kagome...)

"well beating your self wont get us there any faster Inuyasha, So if you dont mind lets go and get Kagome back.."(Sesshomaru scolded his brother.)

They countined down to the south lands to find Kagome. Back at the cave Tina was waiting for Kagome's soul to get back to her body. Then about five minutes later Kagome's body started to move again. Kagome didnt wake up right away. She was so weak to even open her eyes then she felt something touch her face gently wipping her hair out of her face. She opened her eyes very slowly and she looked straight into Niroku's eyes. She almost screamed but Niroku covered her mouth. She just stared at Niroku not now what he was doing to her.

"Tell me Tina who did this to Kagome," (Niroku said in a mean angry Temper. not taking his eyes off of Kagome's side that was badly bloody.)

"It was Kyoto sir he was unpatient so he just slashed her and left to wait for Sessama and her friends to get here"

Niroku looked at Kagome with a sadness in his eyes he had plans with her and Kyoto goes and almost tryes to kill her. He pulled out a shekon jewel and puts it in Kagome's side and there she didnt feel any pain. Well pain from her cut she was still sad that Inuyasha would choose Kikyou when she was indanger at the time. Niroku nows that Kagome was in pain Cause his plan worked that Inuyasha would choose Kikyou and not Kagome but he can feel her pain. So he just eased her pain and made her forget about her friends so she wont hurt her so much. He took her from the chains and laid her on the bed next to tina.

"watch over her ill be right back."(he left the cave he looked back and then left.)

Niroku found Kyoto and killed him for hurting Kagome when he told him not to touch her and try to kill her. Sessama started to fell something strange happening to Kyoto.

"OMG...Kyoto has just died something killed Kyoto"

"how do you know Sessama"(inuyasha looked at sessama with a confused look on his face.)

"i can feel him his not alive something just killed him."(Sessama felt calm and glad that Kyoto is dead but she wanted to know who killed him)

"I bet it's Niroku i can smell his stench and it's mixed up in Kagome's blood so i bet it was him."(Inuyasha got very angry nowing the Niroku was near Kagome and gods now whats he doing to her. This made the gang move alot faster to catch up with Kagome.

Niroku walked back in the cave and sat next to Kagome."I'll just wait here till Inuyasha gets her so i can show him that now Kagome is his and no one elses"(he laughed his evil laugh and looked at Kagome that was now sleeping he looked at her with his lustful eyes.

Inuyasha and his gang moved even faster at the thought of Niroku touching Kagome's body this made Inuyasha trance from into his full demon self. Every one was impressed at his sudden changes and was confused of why he just tranceformed when he still had the sword on him and his not endangered. But Sesshomaru and Sessama knew it was that Niroku was with Kagome and Niroku would do something prevrted to Kagome.

The way Inuyasha acted while in his form scard Sessama to death she didnt like the look that inuyasha had on his face. Sesshomaru looked at Sessama and he didnt like the look that Sessama had the look of fear. Sesshomaru needed to end it and end it know. He jumped in front of Inuyasha and pined him to the ground. Inuyasha started to growl and yell and tryed to fight Sesshomaru off but he couldnt move.

"Listen your scareing the shit out of your little sister she might be a demon but this is all new to her. You need to control your anger. or i'll control it for you.(Sesshomaru lets go of his brothers neck but was still on him trying to make him calm down.)

"I don't care if i scared the shit out of Sessama. She isnt my sister i dont got a sister i would of remembered if i had one"(Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru and his eyes got bright red and his claws got longer.)

"Stupid your a real jackass you know. That's are sister you no dame well that keoto took you out of your memoir so that we wont try to find her. but i end up remembering and spent my life trying to find her.(Sesshomarus puts his hand back on Inuyasha's throat ready to choke him again.)

"uh Sesshomaru, Inuyasha uh...were is Sessama...(Sango intrupted them.)

They stoped fighting and looked were Sessama was last standing she wasnt in site at all all's they could scents was salt water filling the air Sesshomaru got mad at inuyasha cause he made Sessama cry and run away. Inuyasha turned back into his normal self and looked away from Sesshomaru.

"Dame half breed look what you did. You made Sessama cry. If you like it or not Sessama is your sister and you better get use to it".(Sesshomaru was screaming at Inuyasha.)

"Let's go we got to go get Kagome."(Inuyasha started to walk off when sesshomaru inturupted Inuyasha.)

"You can go and find your wench im going to find Sessama and make sure that she doesn't do something stupid.(Sesshomaru walked off and headed out the way Sessama walked off,)

Inuyasha and the gang walked off and in the direction that Kagome was at and Sesshomaru walked off to find Sessama.


	9. A surprised visit

Hey im sorry that it took so long i had to wait till i got my glasses because i couldnt see what i was typeing hardly with out my eyes hurting and i had to think of what to wright for this chapter yes lady and gentle man i dont wright down my storys i just sit in fornt of the computer and think and wright so i think while i write lol i think most of you do that. anyway thanks for all the reviews guys keep them comeing... well heres the chapter people are dying to read. 00 well i hope you guys really didnt die i mean come on who dies because they cant wait to read what happens next i mean ...sorry somtimes i can get out of control ok heres the story 0-0.

on the last chapter Sesshoamru left to go look for sessama and inuyasha and the gang left to go find Kagome.

**Chapter 9** A surprise visit.

Niroku walked back in the cave and walked next to Kagome that was sleeping. He touched her face moving the hair out of her eyes.

"wake up Kagome." Niroku woke her up she sat up looking at Niroku.

"were am i." Kagome looked around trying to figure out were she was.

"Do you now or remember anything my dear." Niroku puts his hand on Kagome's head and Kagome was hipnitise by his power.

"No my love i dont know anything but you." she smiled at Niroku with her loving smile.

Niroku picked her up braidle style and carried her out of the cave into the sun light. She closed her eyes when the sun hit them. She hasnt see the sun for a couple of days. And her eyes wasnt use to it.

"Lets go home now kagome." Niroku left the cave and went back to his castle,

Inuyashas was very close on her trail and was getting even mader when he kept on smiling kagome's and Niroku's scent mixed. When they got to the a cave kagome's and Niroku's scent was comeing from inside so inuyasha enter to find it empty. But when he was about to exit tina stood in front of inuyasha

"You must be Inuyasha Kagome told me alot about you,l Im tina i was watching Kagome for a while but it seems your to late Niroku took her back to his castle. Something about her becomeing his mate." Tina stared at Inuyasha's scared eyes nowing that he was a little to late.

Inuyasha walked back out of the cave, he had no emotion on his face,he fell to the ground on his knees looking straight ahead staring into space.

"were to late she's gone Niroku took her from us," Inuyasha started to cry Sango never seen Inuyasha cry before now. Shippou stood there next to Miroku crying.

They stayed there next to the cave tell dark came around Inuyasha builted a fire and Sango and Shippou fell asleep. Inuyasha just looked in the fire not speaking a word. Miroku just sat there looking at him and wondering what they should do now.

MEANWHILE back in the woods Sesshomaru was looking for Sessama sniffing her out when he was about to give up thinking she was far away that not even his noise can reach her. He smelt salt water thick in the air but the this was there wasnt any salt rivers near here. So he followed his noise it lead him to a top of the hill were he saw a figure sitting there then he new right there that was Sessama. He walked up to her and sat next to her. putting on arm on her shoulders. Sessama was still crying and when she felt his warmth she pushes her face in her brothers shirt and starts to cry even harder.

"Listen Sessama forget what that mutt said he was just mad that Niroku has Kagome and he wants her back thats all please stop crying." Sesshomaru didnt now what to do to stop her from crying. " Sessama i might yell alot at people and it seems that i dont care alot about now body or humans but i do love you cause your my sister and that will never change."

Sessama removed her head from his shirt then looked at his caring eyes she stoped crying on what Sesshomaru said then she looked up at the moon and the stars. still holding on to Sesshomarus arm.

" Thanks Sessohmaru for everything i do love you to and Inuyasha your right he was just mad cause Kagome was kiddnapped and then theres Niroku, you now brother that Inuyasha is also suffering too, Not just did he lose his mom and dad and almost me and that your mad at him also that Niroku took away one of his loves, but when he was about to like another just about when his heart was going to mend Niroku goes and stills away Kagome, I dont hate my brother But maybe we should help him get back what was taken from him. The one thing that soften up his heart," she looked at Sesshohmaru then back at the sky.

"yea lets go and find Kagome." Sesshomaru smiled at Sessama, Sesshomaur got up and helped Sessama and they walked back to were Rin was she was sleeping on Ahun. Sessama got on Ahun and then they were off into the sky Rin was moving alot and was about to fall of when Sesshomaru caught her. Sessama smiled.

"tell me Sesshomaru if you hate humans then why are you so interesting in this human." She looked at the little girl that was now sleeping with her little arms wrapped around his neck.

"Because i feel different around this girl i dont now why but i like this human she's not like the other humans i met." Sesshomaur looked at the sleeping child that he now holds in his arms secured tightly and then he looked straight ahead thinking all the way back to when he first met rin.

Sessama new he was in deep thought and didnt want to disturb him he just watched him and how he was holding that little girl how he didnt want nothing to happen to her. She was happy that Sesshomaru found someone again that will make him smile, a smile that only she saw in him and no on else had ever saw before.

Back at the cave:

Inuyasha was staring at the fire Miroku was now getting very mad at Inuyasha for doing nothing to stop Niroku. It was very quiet and Miroku wanted it to end.

" Ok Inuyasha enough is enough what are you going to do just mope around or do somthing about it. This isnt the Inuyasha we now you would never give up on something you want." Miroku yelled at Inuyasha but he didnt do nothing Inuyasha just.

Miroku was getting piss and stood up and took Inuyasha by his shirt and picked him up. "what are you going to do just let Kagome stay with Niroku and have him mate with her everynight or do you want that job of doing that you need to do something or were going to lose her forever."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku with tears coming from his eyes. "no i dont want that to happen but you got to face it Niroku won she's gone forever she ant comeing back." when Inuyasha said that Miroku got so mad and was about slap him he was intrupted.

"so Inuyasha your going to give up so easliy on that sweet little girl because you think Niroku is better." Inuyasha thought it was Sesshoamru but when he looked his eyes widen in surprise he couldnt believe it he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him but they werent.

Miroku let Inuyasha go and he watched Inuyasha looked stunned like he saw a ghost. he walked over to sango and woke her up and shippou when they woke up Miroku pointed to Inuyasha's direction.

" Is it you Is it really you," he looked at a women that was standing beside a man that looked like sesshomaru Inuyasha slowly walked over to the women and gave her a hug then the man puts his hand on Inuyasha's back.. "it is you it really is" he started to cry even harder

Miroku and sango both looked stunned then inuyasha stoped hugging the women and slowly truned to face his friends.

"You guys this is my mother and father." Inuyasha said with a smile across his face.

They looked so stunned they didnt know what to believe

"uh Inuyasha arnt your parents dead or something." said Sango looking at him in a scared way.

" Yes we are dead but we came back to help are children out." said Inuyasha's mother. " my name is Aya and this is my husband Sieho ( sigh-o)

Nobody could believe it that Inuyasha's parents are here to help. But Inuyasha was just happy to see them once again.

"Ok everyone lets go and get Inuyasha's girl" said sieho with a smile on his face as he placed on hand on Inuyasha's back.

"we cant Niroku took her and we cant do nothing about it." said Inuyasha he was about to say something else before he was intrupted by a male's voice.

" Ohh come now Inuyasha are you really going to let Niroku winn and take yet another women from you and are you just going to give up. come now Little brother thats not like you." Sesshomaru landed on the ground next to Inuyasha, Sessama got off ahun and stood by Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha truned away looking up at the sky remembering everything him and Kagome had done together then he truned around with a smile on his face and looked right at Sesshomaru.

" Your right, im not going to let Kagome go and let Niroku win, " he looked at Sango and Miroku and shippou. " Let's go get Kagome back." he said with a smile.


	10. Kagomes heart and soul

Hey yea im sorry its took me so long to update the story... school is almost out for us and ive been doing a lote of things..."sighs" any ways im glad that you guys like my story so far. And ive been thinking that once my story is finish im going to put everyone that signed my guest book well be put on the last chapter... well im going to stop blabing my mouth and let you read the story...

"on my last chapter" "Your right im not going to let kagome go and Niroku win, inuyasha looked a Miroku, Sango and Shippou. "let go and get Kagome back. He said with a smile.

**CHAPTER 10 _Kagome's heart and soul.._**

The wind was blowing hard that evening, all the demons were hiding everything was very quiet that evening. They say when something is about to happen everything seems so go still and quiet. well something was about to happen a battle be Niroku and Inuyasha and his friends with one thing on there mind kill him and save Kagome. Inuayasha was walking threw the woods with the whole group searching for Niroku. Inuayasha new that he was close but his blood keeped on boiling from the near thought of Niroku and kagome being together.

"Inuyasha why is it so quiet not a single sound is being made. Sango said with a worryed look on her face looking around.

Inuyasha was to wondering what was going on he never heard it so quiet before and they hardly seen any demons latey normally a demon would of poped up and try to kill them

"Don't worry, It has already began for us so there staying out of it. " said sesshomaru looking the other direction.

"what do you mean it began" a confused looked was on Inuyasha's face now studying his brothers face.

" It says the when a battle has broken out between to demons the other demons either hide or join one side to help fight. sesshomaru looked around and sniffed the air. "but it seems that they all hid from the fight. not wanting to help..

Inuyasha was looking around. "well Kagome wont be saved if we just stand her and worry about something so stupid." Inuyasha turn and was about to walk away.. But his father stoped him...

"wait somethings comeing."sieho looked around with a evil glare staring at the dark woods. "it smells of wolves.

Inuyasha started to get anger he new who the demon was that was coming in fast at them. "Kogua." he turned to find Kogua standing next to sesshomaru...

"Eh, tell me were is Kagome, ive been smelling odd things lately and some how a battle is about to began, he looked around trying to find Kagome. "so were is she.

Inuyasha couldnt say anything he looked away not eveing looking at him... "Its none of your buisness, said inuyasha screaming at kouga in a harsh tone in his voice. stiking his noise in the air.

Sieho looked at kouga with an impressed look on his face, he new that inuyasha was mad at this kouga person."Tell me wolf demon, why do you care for this human were looking for.

Kouga stared at him with an evil look in his eyes, "Who the hell are you, and why do you smell like this mutt over there.

"HOLD your tounge you mear demon, Sesshomaru said with a mad tone in his voice.

"awwwww, i see your his father, That explans alot. Kouga said with a grin on his face. he walked up to sieho so tell me are you to a half breed, Kouga said with a smile.

Sieho started to laugh, "surly your you can smell me real scent, but no im all demon, sieho stared at Kouga's scared face.

Kouga backed down from where he was standing and stood behind Miroku and Sango. "SO i see," Kouga said with an odd look on his face like he was about to pass out.

"so the answer to your question Sieho is i love Kagome and im going to make her my woman, he said looking at Inuyahsa with a smile across his lips.

Sieho was now confused. "uh Inuyasha but i thought you liked her. Sieho said looking start at his face.

"Dad this not the time for this we got to save Kagome before Niroku does something to her.

Kouga smiled went to happy to a mad frown. "What and the hell happen, Dont tell me that you let Niroku take Kagome. Kouga fell on his butt with a shoke look on his face of unbelive..

Niroku's castel

Niroku walked in his chamber and walked next to the funton that had Kagome laying in wrapped up in lots of blankets, sleeping, Niroku moved strans of hair from her face so he could get a good look at her.

"He's comeing for you my dear, But he doesnt Know that your Heart and Soul Now belongs to me and only me. sorry to dissapoint you." Niroku moved his mouth down on her forehead and kissed her. moving his hands throughout her body, "when you wake up im going to have you," He said with a evil smile on his face.

Kagome's eyes slowly opened but she was under a trance so she didnt see nothing she was lost in her own mine. Niroku picked her up and he sat down on the funton and he held kagome in his arms. He was messing with her long black hair. "My dear sweet Kagome, your are mine forever.

The Forest.

Inuyasha and Kouga was fighting all the way to the next villiage over Kagome. Who was going to save her and who was going to have her and to be her mate.

Sango and Miroku was getting upset over all the yelling and fighting. Shippou was sleeping soundly on Keara's back. and sesshomaru was holding rin while she sleeps. They reached Nirokus castle but it seems to be empty. Not a sound of a demon or anything. Inuyasha couldnt even smell Kagome's scent and that what got him going again. Little did they now that a shadow was watching them from far away. And he was enjoying every minute of the tourcher on finding the girl.

"I don't get it were the hell is she, You think that i could smell something of her." Inuyasha was getting restless and mad.

"Don't worry Inuyasha she's around, Niroku is just hiding her scent from us, we got to be on are gaurd at all thimes." Sango got off of Keara's back and looked at Inuyasha with concern in her eyes.

They looked around searching every inch of the palace. "Inuyasha, do you see anything yet," sango looked at inuyasha then looked back at the empty palace.

"NO not yet, put Naraku will pay when i find him" Inuyashas eyes were turning a little red, but a hand landed on his shoulder calmly. to inuyashas suprised it was Koga.

"inuyasha now is not the time to transform. we got to make sure kagome is safe." koga looked around still trying to find a figure.

Naraku's pov

Naraku opened his eyes and smiled, he got up and went to the window and opened it, small amount of wind blew against his body. He looked back at kagome with a smile on his face. "It seems that your inuyasha has come to rescue you my dear.", He looked back out the window to stare at the gang that was searching for him and kagome. "stay put my dear while i take care of the pests". He walked out of his chamber slowly shuting the door behind him. He walked out of the palace standing there watching inuyasha and his friends trying to search for him.

"Man were the hell is she, i mean i cant even pick up on a scent of her or naraku." inuyasha was growing mad by the minute. looking around.

"SO Inuyasha are you looking for me and to kill me or are you here to take Kagome away from me." Naraku appeared infront of inuyasha looking at him with two evil glowing eyes.

"NARAKU, " inuyasha pulled out his sword and pointed it toward him. "were's kagome, i swear if you touched her i will kill you."

"oh come now Inuyasha you should now me." naraku looked at inuyasha with an evil grin." i touched her body and you know that i wanted to take her now and there but i wanted to wait till i killed you." Naraku said with and evil laught.

"YOU SICK BASTARED", inuyasha charged at naraku and swonged his sword, hoping that inuyasha hit him.

"you think that you can kill me inuyasha." naraku started to laugh again. "you and your friends cant kill me."

"bastard were going to kill you and take kagome back." Koga said jumping infornt of inuyasha.

"You think that kagome wants to go back to any of you, non of you really ever loved her" naraku started to laugh

"What the hell are you talking about". sesshomaru said looking straight at naraku.

"What i mean is, every time that kikyou would come by inuyasha would go head over heals for her they only reason that inuyasha saves her is because she lookes just like kikyou, and you koga why do you love her its not because shes nice you only like her cause you hate inuyasha and you want to make him even matter at you." naraku looked at them with cold eyes. "and for the rest of you all. you only hang around her cause she can see the sheakon jewels and you all want to find the jewels fast so you can get to me." naraku new he was makeing everyone mad at this point,

"thats not true, have kagome tell us her self" Inuyasha hissed at naraku.

"Find," with one wave of his hand. a wind blew towards the palace. everyone looked over seeing kagome standing there life less like. "come here my lovely girl. Kagome slowly walked pass inuyasha and her friends she slowly walked next to naraku. she looked very tired from what happend to her lately.

"you see she wants me and not any of you." naraku wrapped his hands around kagome placeing his hands around her stomach holding kagome near him he stuck his tounge out and slowly let his wet tougne slide across kagomes neck.

"STOP THAT YOU BASTARD," inuyasha's eyes turned red with out giveing any one warning.

"so you let your real form out," naraku said playing around with inuyasha.

"Naraku your going to pay for this" inuyasha said with an anger in his voice.

Naraku just puts on a smile and looked at Inuyasha, He lets go of kagome and waved his hand towards the palace. Kagome walked back to the palace but sat there to watch them.

"you see inuyasha i have kagome's heart and soul in my hands if i want her to die then she'll die i can make her do whatever i want"

"shut up and lets fight casue im going to make you pay bastard". Inuyasha was in a anger mood and would kill any thing that stood in his way..

"ok inuyasha come on, lets see what you got" Naraku said with a evil grin creeping acrossed his lips.


	11. The fight the ends a life

Hi everyone does everyone like my story so far... well i did get some mail from people saying that i did a good job and they can't wait till i make a new chapter lol... any way im glad your enjoying this story... see whats going on is im making things up while i go so please bare with me.

ON the last chapter... "ok inuyasha show me what you got" he laughed his evil laugh.

Chapter 11 The fight that ends a life

The wind blew over Inuyasha and Naraku both of them wanted to tare into each other. Everyone else backed away so they could fight. Kagome was watching them and she couldnt do nothing about it. Inuyasha and Naraku stared at each other before they moved to attack each other.

"Come on Inuyasha, can you do better then that" Naraku moved from inuyashas sword. "your weak Inuyasha" Naraku slamed him up against the tree.

"Dont count on it Naraku im just getting warmed up" Inuyasha nocked him away sending him flewing in to the side of the Palace.

Kagome didnt want to watch but Naraku's powers were controlling her making her watch his every move. all she could do was cry. The others looked over at her and they all ran towards her trying to snap her out of it.

"come on kagome snap out of it inuyasha's going ot get hurt if we dont do something soon." sango shock kagome but she couldnt responed to nothing.

"dame what are we going to do, if we dont act fast were all doom" Miroku bent down trying to help sango out.

Sesshomaru and Sessama kept there eyes on the battle that was taking place. "what are we going to do Sesshomaru, if we dont get Kagome to responed then theres no hope" Sessama was near tears.

Sesshomaru didnt now what to do for the first time "Sessama i just dont now what im going to do to help" He looked down at rin the back at the battle field.

"wait i think i now what we should do" Sesshomaru took rin and layed her on ahuh he told the dragons to take rin to a save place far from here and to protect her from harm.

The dust from the battle was blowing around Inuyasha and Naraku body they both stoped to take a breath.

"well Naraku i didnt now that you needed to rest am i that stronger then before." Inuyasha started to laugh a bit.

" ahh you wish Inuyasha im not weak yet" he charged at Inuyasha full speed nocking inuyasha on the ground hard.

Inuyasha got up slowly and gave Naraku and evil look. "you now, killing you will bring me great pleasure," Inuyasha got up and dusted the dirt from his butt.

"Well the pleasure will never come im to power for you Inuyasha" He showed off his evil grin "ill kill you before you even touch me"

"ah yea right, Its payback time for what you did to kagome you bastARD. he ran towards naraku and swang his sword "WIND SCAR"

Naraku ducked and the wind scar missed him by a hair "Is that all you got inuyasha, Are you still that weak that you cant even kill me" Naraku hit Inuyasha and sent him flying back.

The others couldnt watch what was going on Inuyasha was losing. Kagome was still crying watching inuyasha get hurt and cant do nothing about it. When Inuyasha got hit again from one of Naraku's hard blows it nocked out Inuyasha. The others wanted to help but Naraku told them that it was there fight and its not any of there buiseness to enter in. Kagome was down in tears when Naraku told her that he was going to kill Inuyasha with a speacial power that he never showed anybody. Naraku flew up in the air and summon a energy so big it looked like the sun was falling from the sky. Then he looked down at sesshomaru

"Sesshomaru, im going to break your sword so that you wont bring your stupid brother or anyone else back alive." with one swing of His hand Naraku broke the sword the sesshomaru was caring, They stared to sesshomaur how now had and evil look on his face a look of death in his eyes./

"DAME YOU NARAKU" sesshomaru yelled at him,

Naraku focused on Inuyasha for a minute. "well inuyasha this is the end of you" the energy fell out of the sky and headed towards inuyasha it was so bright that everyone covered there eyes to hide the light.. when it finialy hit the ground the light became dime. and they looked in inuyasha's direction. But what they saw brought tears to there eyes. Kagome was laying on top of inuyasha her blood was everywhere. her one arm and leg was missing her eyes were opend she wasnt dead yet but she was soon. They ran towards Kagome not to touch her. When Inuyasha woke up by the smell of Kagomes blood on him and looked at her and started to cry.

"Kagome you fool what was you thinking" Inuyasha held her in his arm tears were falling from his eyes on her cheek.

"In..I..Inuyasha...Plea...Please dont..cry... I'll... b..be...o...ok..." Kagome was studring and couldnt keep her eyes open much

"NO you better not leave me i dont now what i will do if you leave me" Inuyasha was trying to help kagome to understand him. Everyone stared at her tears falling from there eyes.

"Plea...please inuyasha...Don...dont hate me... I ... i.. I love you..." Kagome eyes grew dime and closed very slowly she stoped breathing and went cold in inuyashas arms.

" Kagome" he looked down and saw that she wasnt moving, breathing, no more."K...K...Kagome...KAGOME" inuyasha brought his face down to her ears and whispered i love you to her... he looked up at Naraku and his eyes went red. he laid kagome down and kissed her bloody lips. "NARAKU IM GOING TO GUT YOU LIKE A FAT PIG" inuyasha eyes grew redder and his nails grew larger. his teeth became even sharper then before. "your died bastard.". "you took the women i love away...

"ahhh i thought you loved her" Naraku pointed to Kikyou that stood behind Inuyasha she was standing over Kagome's dead body.

"Im not going to let you trick me again i she died a long time ago nothings going to change but now you killed kagome and your going to pay" Inuyasha turned to Naraku and started to cry when the thought of kagome passed his mind.

Kikyou's eyes widen when she saw kagome laying there not moving. "How can He do this, this is not what i told him to do" Kikyou bent down and got a better look at kagome. the others watched her to see what she was up to...

"NARAKU WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" kikyou yelled out for all to here. then she looked at kagome again."ist amazing me and here are the same and yet two different people, I love inuyasha she loves inuyasha i made him happy but she made him even happier she does diserve Inuyasha more then i do." Kikyous eyes begain to water at the thought of what she had to do.

"Kikyou what are you trying to say" Sango nealed down beside her wondering what kikyou ment by that,

"Im going to bring her back using the rest of my lifes energy we will become on so we both can have inuyasha." Kikyou said and looked up at inuyasha that was now fighting with Naraku...

OK please review not i got to tell you one thing i dont now how to do battles im sorry it short but the next on should be long ... now my computer is going to need some fixing so i wont be on for a week or two so bare with me...


	12. the power of the jewel shard

Hey guys and gals I'm so sorry it took me months before I put chapter 12 up you see I didn't have a computer over the summer and that pissed me off the most, well now since school started and I got computer class for 3 hours I can get my stories down….. well here you all go thanks so much for waiting……

Chapter 12 The power of the Jewel shard

The wind blew gentle of the battle field, Inuyasha and Naraku staired at each other for a moment befor attacking once again. Kikyo was nealing beside Kagome, watching Inuyasha fight she felt his love for Kagome with every blow he gave to Naraku.

She gazed up at the blue clear sky one last time, In her mind she didn't want to leave, but in her heart the love she has for Inuyasha said "If you love Inuyasha make him happy, give him wait he wants." Sesshomaru wanted to spare Kikyo's live but some how Naraku made it to wear not even his sword could be any help. Kikyo looked at the body of Kagome then back at Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt her eyes lay on him but didn't turn around to look at her.

Kikyo placed a hand on Kagome's chest, she closed her eyes and slow a pink and blue glow srounded them both. Kikyo entered the spirt world to find Kagome's soul.

Once in she looked around to find her, nothing at first but childrens laughter and birds chirping. But in the background beside the tree that once held Inuyasha captive was a teenage girl sleeping. Kikyo walked slowly to her and nelt down beside her and placed a hand on her head to wake her sweet slumber. Kagome's eyes open slowly looking at Kikyo with confused eyes.

"Kagome" Kikyo said in a soft voice

"Kikyo whats going on here" Kagome got up by the help of Kikyo.

"Kagome this place is not for you, not yet you are wanted on the other side." Kikyo smiled at Kagome.

"What do you mean, the other side" Kagome said in a confused voice.

"Kagome you passed away during a fight, you must go back"

"What im dead." Kagome did not no nothing about her death she thought she was alive this whole time she knew deep down that she didn't belong here.

"Yes Kagome, when people die they do not now of there passing, but you need to remember who you left behind so you can find your way back." Kikyo placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder's,

"Who I left behind" Kagome touched the tree on the tree trunk was a small hole, she looked around trying to think of who she left behind. "tell me Kikyo who did I leave behind."

" I can't tell you, you got to find out for yourself or it won't work" Kikyo said in a sad voice.

Kagome closed her eyes trying to remember, but alls she heard were voices calling her name. They sound like a child's voice followed by a women's voice and a man's. But the voice she heared was more softer and saver. She recognized that voice but couldn't but a face on it. She tried to search through her memorize of the face for that voice. She opened her eyes she looked at the tree beside her and touched the trunk were Inuyasha onced laid. She closed her eyes again feeling the bark of the tree. Just then it poped in her mind it was fuzzy at first but it got clearer by the minute.

"Inuyasha".. Kagome manage to say opening her eyes looking straight at Kikyo.

"You remember" Kikyo smiled

"Yes I left my friends behind, I did die" Kagome started to cry,

"now Kagome now that you know you must go to them there waiting" Kikyo started to glow followed by Kagome.

"whats going on"

"Kagome please make Inuyasha happy, love him for me." Kikyo eyes got moist

The souls were leaving Kikyo's body and entering Kagome's body. Kagome was confused at first till she found out what she was doing. "Kikyo I will for the both of us"

"Thank you" with one last smile kikyo's body desenagrated into ashes

The world became dark, the only thing she saw was the spirit of Kikyo playing with a bunch of little children's in the meadow. She saw the happeness in her eyes, Kikyo and the children slowly faded away but before the image of kikyo faded away she heared her say something. "use the power of the jewel sharad and the power of love"..

:Back in the battle field:

Inuyasha was completely out of breath, his shirt was toren off and blood spilt on the ground. Kagome slowly opened her eyes when she looked up she say bunches of fimilar face's. she slowly sat up and looked at each face she then knew she was back with her friends again. She stood up looking towards the fight of the two demons.

"kagome your ok" shippou jumped on her shoulder's wipping the tears away.

"what's going on so far"

"well to tell you Inuyasha is getting is ass beaten, no matter how strong inuyasha is Naraku is stronger". Sango walked next to Kagome stairing at the battle.

"Kagome what did Kikyo do" Miroku said in a confused tone.

"she gave me the rest of her soul" Kagome thought back of what happen between her and Kikyo.

"Did she tell you anything" Sessama walked up behind her

"yes she told me to use the power of the jewel shard and the power of love whatever that means" Kagome pulled out the full jewel sward.

They staired at it for a moment as it began to glow. "whats going on now" Shippou jumped off of Kagome's shoulder looking at the jewel frighten.

"I don't know it's acting on it's own" Kagome pulled the jewel far away from her body.

The jewel did a amazing thing, it lifted up out of her hands and started to move towards Kagome. The jewel glowed brighter when it came close to her chest. The jewel shard then slowly disappeared inside of Kagome making her glow pink and white. When that jewel shared entered her, her mind went to a different place of how the jewel came to be. She saw a battle field there were four body's standing in front of what seems like a big ugly demon. The Four body's looked beat up badly and weak, it was quiet but then she heard words being spoken. "BRAVIER, FRIENDSHIP,STRANGTH"

With a big flash of pink and blue light in front of the four body's a small light was havoring in front of them. Then a young girl a priestess held the the jewel in her hands and held it up and slowly placed the jewel in her body she shouted out LOVE.

A bright beam shout out of her and right threw the demons body the demons body started to desenagrate. Kagome now knew what Kikyo ment by use the jewel and with love. As the field disappear she snaped back into reality. She wasn't glowing know, everyone looked at her wondering what just happen. Kagome smiled at her friends and started to walk towards the battle field. "Kagome wait don't go it's not save" they shouted at her but she kepted on walking. Inuyasha turned to see Kagome walking towards him,

"Kagome get back now" Inuyasha yelled

Naraku stoped for a moment and knew something was different about her. Kagome stoped in the middle of Inuyasha and Naraku she looked at Inuyasha and smiled. Her hands went to her chest and she spoke,

"BRAVERY" she looked at Shippou

"FRIENDSHIP" she looked at sango

"STRENGTH" she looked at Miroku

Her body began to grow pink, she looked at Inuyasha with her loving eyes as she started to cry, she yelled out to him

"LOVE" she looked deep in inuyasha's eyes.

Her body turned to Naraku as her eyes closed a blue and white beam came out of Kagome's chest and headed for Naraku as he tried to block it from hitting him the beam shout threw his stomach. As Naraku's body glew red his body started to desenagrate, Naraku was yelling and screaming cursing kagome. When everything went quiet the glow started to dime off of Kagome's body. As she slowly fell to the ground weak from the use of the jewel she smiled up at Inuyasha he was smiling back. But when they thought it was over a loud roar bursted through the air.

"YOU THINK YOU WON WENCH" Naraku stood up, but this time he was missing half of him. "ill kill you" He was about to attack when Inuyasha steped and and slashed him with his wind scar.

Finally Naraku was gone, Inuyasha ran next to Kagome and held her tight in his arms. Kagome smiled and slowly closed her eyes, Inuyasha started to freak thinking she was dead again. The others ran towards Inuyashas and kagome and started to laught.

"Inuyasha don't worry so much , she only fell asleep let her rest." Sango smiled at Kagome and hugged Miroku.

Miroku looked at his hand and removed the beads the wind tunnel slowly began to fanish. Everyone watched at the wind tunnel disappeared, Miroku jumped for joy. Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and kissed her forehead. "Lets go we all need rest" Inuyasha mange to say as he looked over his friends and his family.

Please review I would write more butt school is almost done for the day and I want to start a new chapter hehe well see you all soon…..and thanks for all who reviewed me so far I loved all the nice things you said about my story…..


	13. Together forever

**Hello everybody. Sorry it took so long for me to update I'm finally a senior and I'm so busy with school work and all. I mean a lot. Well I'm in graphic and I got 2 hours to Wright so I really hope you enjoy this one … and review after I'm done. Well here it is chapter 13 ….. **

**Chapter 13: Together Forever.**

Kagome woke up by the sun light hitting her eyes. She looked around to see where she was. She was back home, as she laid there she was wondering if all she been thought was a dream. She was about to dose off again when she heard snoring she looked on the floor. She saw Inuyasha sleeping by her bed right there she realized that she wasn't dreaming they really killed Naraku. She lightly touched Inuyasha's ear and she watched them twitched. His eyes open slowly he looked up at Kagome he sat up quickly with a grin on his face.

"You're awake" Inuyasha got up and sat next her on the bed his eyes never left her.

"How did I get here" she sat up on her bed holding her head her eyes traveled up to Inuyasha's face.

"I brought you here. I thought you might heal faster if you were here, so how are you feeling" Inuyasha started to blush when Kagome removed the blankets off of her and saw her smooth legs.

"Oh Thanks Inuyasha, so how long have you been watching over me?"

"About three days"

"So what's going to happen know that Naraku is gone?" Kagome looked at the jewel shard that was now whole again.

"I don't know but whatever it is I want to be with you." Inuyasha looked away so Kagome wouldn't see him blush a bright red color.

"Inuyasha I want to be with you for always." Kagome moved closer to Inuyasha and kiss his check before she got up and got dress.

Inuyasha looked away when Kagome started to undress he didn't want to have that "SIT" command again. "Inuyasha don't look away." She said softly. Inuyasha was surprised at what she said. He hesitated for a moment then slowly turned his head facing Kagome. He saw her slender body ever curve. He was blushing harder then before when she turned around and he saw her woman figure. "Inuyasha I want you always to be with me." She smiled at him when she held out her arms and beckoned him to come to her. He stood up and slowly walked towards her. She hugged him; he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waste and pulled her close to him.

"Kagome I---." He was silenced by Kagome's lips on his. He closed his eyes and kissed her back.

She walked forward and both fell on the bed Kagome was on top of Inuyasha. He could smell it she was in heat witch drove Inuyasha wild. He couldn't control himself Inuyasha flip Kagome over and began to grind his body on hers. She let out a few soft moans witch made Inuyasha go crazier. When Kagome looked up at Inuyasha she saw that his eyes were red. Kagome was not at all scared that Inuyasha transformed she found it cute that his demon self also accepted her. They were about to continued until there was a knock on the door. Inuyasha growled as to protect Kagome.

"Kagome it's me you mother can I come in sweetie." Kagome's mother said in a softy voice.

"Uh what a minute mom." Kagome whispered something in Inuyasha's ears that made him move and she yelled sit. Inuyasha went flying on the ground and Kagome got up and put her robe back on. "Ok mom you can come in."

Her mother entered and first thing she saw was Inuyasha on the ground moaning in pain. "Oh dear." Was all she could manage to say

"What do you want mother."

"Oh yes are you going back to the fudural aura."

"Yes mother"

"Ok ill pack two weeks worth of food and clothing." She kissed her daughter's head and left shutting the door behind her.

"Are you ok Inuyasha?" Kagome knelt beside him.

"Why did you sit me I wasn't doing anything wrong." Inuyasha growled.

"Well you were in your demon form and my mother wanted to come in." she said calmly.

"Uh I was in my demon form, did I hurt you." He looked all over for blood but found none.

"No Inuyasha it seems that your demon form accepted me as well, you didn't hurt me it felt rather nice." Kagome blushed.

"Do you want to continue?" He said nibbling at her ear.

"No we got to get back." She said kissing him lightly on the lips.

Kagome went down stairs followed by Inuyasha. She kissed her mother bye and hugged her little brother and they were off. They jumped in the well the light wasn't blue or pink it was green and white. When they got out the shekion jewel was gone.

"Were the shekon jewel go." Inuyasha looked around to see if she droped it.

"Inuyasha it's still with me, but it's in me like it was when we first met." She took Inuyasha's hand and placed it on her waist he felt the power and smiled.

They walked back to kiadea's hut she was greeted by her friends that been dying to see her ever since she left to heal. She was happy to hear that Sango and Miroku are to be married soon. And the thing that surprised her more was the Kouga has mated with sessama. Sesshomaru was anger but he saw how happy she was with him. Sesshomaru surprised them all when he said that he was going to make rin his mate but his going to wait till she was a little bit older. Shippou ran up to Kagome but backed away when he smelt something strange about her. Sesshomaru and Kouga both knew what Kagome was going through.

"Kagome why do you smell funny." Shippou said tilting his head to one side.

Sesshomaru and Kouga both blushed, Sesshomaru saw how mad he was getting that a bunch of males was surrounding his soon to be mate. And he knew that he would protect her now excpeatily when his mate was in heat like this. "Shippou come her now." Sesshomaru said in a deep tone. Shippou skipped to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha looked at his brother and nodded his head. Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and walked with Inuyasha deep into the forest.

"hey were is Kagome going." Shippou started to cry.

"When you are a little older kit you'll understand." Sesshomaru patted the kit on his head and hugged rin.

In the forest Kagome was ahead of Inuyasha. She looked back to see what he was up to. She new that he turned into his demon form from how his eyes were red and how he was acting. "Inuyasha." She turned and lend up against a tree. Inuyasha out of male instincts followed and pressed up against Kagome. With one movement of Inuyasha's hand Kagome closed tore and fell on the ground. Inuyasha took his remainder of clothes off and started to grind his body up and down on her. Kagome started to let out softy moans that made Inuyasha grind faster.

"Inuyasha don't tease." Kagome said out of pure pleasure.

Inuyasha knew that his new mate wanted him now from the smell of her body was acting. He spread her legs and slowly not to hurt her entered her body feeling the warmth of her made him go crazy. Inuyasha picked her up and they both laid on the ground so he wouldn't hurt Kagome's back on the tree.

"Inuyasha I'm going to go crazy." Kagome plead for him to give her more pleasure.

Inuyasha spead up some more going faster and faster. Kagome wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and started to scream out his name. When they were both near to burst Inuyasha Thrusted in her 5 more times and they both release moaning and breathing loudly. Kagome was feeling tired and weak from Inuyasha. He picked her up and took her to a near by hot spring to wash them both up. He had torn her clothing so he took of his red kimono shirt and covered Kagome. He carried her to kieada's hut were half of his friends were sleeping. Sesshomaru stood outside as a night watcher for any demons to attack he would end up slaying them. Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha carrying Kagome and he knew by the smell that they had mated.

"Well done my little brother." Sesshomaru said smiling at him

"What's that's suppose to mean" Inuyasha stared at his older brother with a nasty look on his face.

"Nothing you grouch I'm just saying that I'm glad that you finally mated with her" Sesshomaru giggled a bit from the look on Inuyasha's face.

"Well I'm going inside to sleep." Inuyasha turned and entered the hut there was a bed made for him and Kagome on the far left side of the hut against the wall. Inuyasha smiled knowing his elder brother made it for him and his mate.

Inuyasha laid Kagome down first and then lay besides her covering them both up. He pulled her next to him cuddling ever so close to her so he knew she was safe in his arms. He was about to drift asleep but Kagome started to stir in his arms a bit. Inuyasha loosened up a bit and she turned over were she was now facing him. He looked down to see an angle face like girl in his arms. She opened her eyes and looked up to two yellow orbs.

"Inuyasha …I love you" Kagome whispered and started to fall back asleep.

"I….I..I love you to" Inuyasha pulled her close and he started to purr like a cat.

Kagome heard him purr and she just smiled and fell asleep and for the first time Inuyasha and Kagome could sleep Knowing Naraku won't be around to harm them while they were asleep. Plus Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru was watching the hut while they sleep so they could drift off to a deep sleep and relax together in each others arms not caring if the others saw them when they woke up the next morning. Inuyasha was sniffing the air one last time before falling asleep and he notice that Kagome's scent has changed a little he smiled and went to back to sleep.

Three months has past and Kagome was getting a little bigger in the belly, Sango had just married Miroku. Rin's birthday was a couple of days ago and she turned 18. Sesshomaru couldn't control himself when he smelt a musk coming from her so he made her his mate. A shocking discovery that made both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha made. Soon Kouga is going to be related to them cause he just mated with Sessama. But Kagome couldn't be more happier with life as it is. There world was safe now Niroku is gone and there excepting family of there own. Kagome looked out side her new home and saw Inuyasha sleeping in the tree near there she rubbed her belly and smiled.

"Little one your going to be just like your dad some day." She looked at Inuyasha's ear twichted. "Thanks Inuyasha for loving me and saving my life." She backed away from the window and started dinner knowing Inuyasha is going to be hungry when he wakes.

THE END

REVIEW…………………………………………..PLEASE……………………………

Thanks for reading SAVING KAGOME I love writing it ….. thanks for the reviews I like them really I did. Oh hey im writing a new story in fanfiction. Sorry its not about Inuyasha. It from GRAVITATION SO GO TO ANIME THEN GRAVITATION AND LOOK UP ""TRUE LOVE NEVER DIES"" Its about vampires. Hehe for all those gay lovers out there.. well see ya. Oh by the way it rated M and its under romance.


	14. AURTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

AUTHOR'S NOTE. READ PLEASE.

OK EVERYONE CHAPTER 13 WAS MY LAST CHAPTER IM STARTING A NEW STORY BUT ITS IN A DIFFERENT ANIME. ITS IN ….GRAVITATION.. THE TITLE IS ((TRUE LOVE NEVER DIES AWAY…)) PLEASE COME AND READ IT. THANKS A LOT TO ALL MY READERS OUT THERE THAT LOVES MY STORYS NOW YOU CAN READ OTHER ANIME THAT I LIKE HAVE FUN….. OH BY THE WAY IT WILL BE COMPLETED IN TWO WEEKS I HAD ALREADY TYPE IT OUT I JUST GOT TO ADD THEM IN. THANKS AGAIN …. LOVE ALWAYS …

JIMMY KUDO'S GIRL.


End file.
